poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Trainsformers: Engines In Disguise
'''Trainsformers: Engines In Disguise '''is a new movie. Summery A few years after Megatrain's defeat, the last four remaining Trainbot warriors Thomas, James, Percy and Edward discover that Predacons have been released into the human world and an old legend is about to come true and have to stop it fast before it is too late. Meanwhile, James and Thomas get into various arguements, one of which results in James quiting. Plot Prologue: The Tale of Megatronus/The Fallen The film opens with a narrator explaining the life-story of five honorary Trainbots battling many creatures and foes after defeating their arch enemy, Megatrain. The narrator then tells the backstory of Megatronus (AKA the Fallen) who once lead the Decepticons, found a portal to a world of unknown power, became immortal, turned his brotherhood to stone and released thirteen Predacons into our world. Then Megatronus was alone to walk the Earth and forget his horrible mistake. And the narrator adds that the Predacons that were unleashed continued to plague mankind to this very day. Present day/Thomas' introduction In the present day, hunters raid a village. Their leader takes a lady's pendant and they drive away. In the forest, they run into a log on the road and try to remove it until several men become victims of various strange activities, the last one running off in horror. The leader is left on his own and as he waves a macheti around, a head pops up behind him in the shadows and narrows its eyes. Then, the leader rolls down a hill and claims that he is not afraid of a myth or a ghost, which is then revealed to be a Train-Prime, who converts his hand into a sword. They then get into a fight, which results in the Train-Prime winning. The truck rolls back into the village and a boy picks up his mother's pendant and sees a hooded figure in a tree, believing him to be the Ghost of the Jungle. A few years later, the boy shows a girl named Meg Griffin where he saw the figure and she thanks him saying he'd better get home. The boy asks Meg if she knew the ghost and Meg replies "He wasn't always a ghost.". She looks at the place where the hunters were attacked and finds a gun there. She then ends up falling down a deep hole and getting caught by Thomas (AKA OpThomas Prime). Then, they talk about James, Percy and Edward. Meg explains to Thomas that his brothers need him because they're lost without him. When Meg looks up, Thomas is gone. Percy arrives home/Edward and James' conversation In Jasper, Nevada, Percy arrives back at the Trainbots' new base. He watches TV until Edward tells him to concentrate on his work. James then arrives and he and Edward talk about the Mysterious Mare Do Well (Whom James uses as a vigilante alter ego) and then James is about to punch Edward when Optimus tells that that is enough. James then climbs up and away. Edward asks Optimus why he couldn't sent James away for training and Optimus explains each of his brothers have strengths and weaknesses and that he must learn to be strong when they are weak, because if he doesn't realize this sooner, all hope is lost for their team. Meg calls Ryan/Evil Sunset and Knock Out's talk At the harbour, Cranky unloads a crate. Meg tells him to be careful after he drops it. After Cranky apologizes, Meg rings Ryan and chats with him. With Sari away on a mission with Bumblebee, Ryan and the Dazzlings are working with Meg to bring ancient statues with Crash Bandicoot, Matau T. Monkey and the Cyberlings (who have released Airachnid from their spell) to former Decepticon Medic Knock Out. When they leave, a changed Airachnid arrives with a cloaked figure in her cockpit. The figure is revealed to be Evil Sunset Shimmer (a clone of the good Sunset Shimmer and her past self). Knock Out says he has some friends he'd like them to meet and adds that they are impossible to miss. That night, a pigeon gets eaten by a female Predacon. After she burps, she smirks evilly. Cody signs up for James Back in the city, a criminal backs out of a shop pointing a gun. Then, a purple rope yanks him upwards and the Mysterious Mare Do Well in her human form (actually James in disguise with a voice imitating machine to make him sound like a woman) punches him into a wall. A girl with the red and yellow hair named Sunset Shimmer appears with her friend Cody Fairbrother (in the form of Light Cody Fairbrother) and asks James: "Hey, Mare Do Well. Need any teaching assistants?". James says he's got it covered but Cody declines, saying "I think you could do with some help. And I could use a sidekick. You may have everyone else fooled but you haven't fooled us, James.". James yanks Sunset's guitar out of her hand and asks how they knew it was him. Cody says it wasn't that hard to recognize him and James is funny. As the criminal tries to get away, Cody uses his magic to stop the criminal and then he, James and Sunset dangle the man from a lamppost. Later, James and Cody talk about how they have problems with their relatives. Sunset tells James to let Cody fill in for him when he is away doing some vigilante stuff. James agrees but asks her what he was supposed to do sit around and wait for Thomas to come back and save the day. Shortly afterwards, as Cody explains that Ryan has the same problems with Meg, James falls asleep. Knock Out revives the Male Sirens On the Decepticon warship, the Nemesis, Knock Out (actually the still immortal Megatronus/The Fallen) revives the Male Sirens by putting a Dazzling pendant on each one of them. First, Mal, then Hope, the Mercolts, Night Ninja, Ryvine Sparkle, Dr. Neo Cortex. Rothbart, the Mesmerizers, Romeo (PJ Masks), the Blindings, The Deceptilings and the Rythvines. Trivia * * * * *Sci-Ryan, Princess Odette, Matau and other characters will help * * *will work for * * * * * * * Songs * *Everything is Awesome *Better Then Ever *No Fear *Friendship Burns Bright *Far Longer Than Forever *No More Mr. Nice Guy * * * * * * * * Scenes *Prologue: The Tale of Megatronus/The Fallen *Present day/Thomas' introduction *Percy arrives home/Edward and James' conversation *Meg calls Ryan/Evil Sunset and Knock Out's talk *Cody signs up for James *Knock Out revives the Male Sirens * * * * * * * * *Epilogue: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan